Aleksandra D'Angelis
'First Name' Aleksandra 'Last Name' D'Angelis 'IMVU Name' Pazzesque 'Nicknames' Lofh , Pazzy , Hope or Rox 'Age' 23 'Gender' Female 'Height' 1,75 m 'Weight' 55 kg 'Blood type' 0 negative 'Behaviour/Personality' Stubborn, understanding, revengeful , evil, mean, she's nice but very rare for that to happen, wild, hard to handle. She likes having control of the situations, she doesn't take a no for an answer, she doesn't gets a defeat, she's smart, and hates to be bossed around.She put all of her in everything she does. Apperance 1,75 meters tall, she has the perfect curves in the right places, she's slim, she has a cream colored hair that sometimes depends on the light might even seem silverish, she has icy blue eyes and a pale skin High school grade(If you Go) ( This only applies to 3rd generation characters. All characters will be in a grade depending on there ages typically. 14-15. Freshmen. 15-16 sophmore 16-17 Junior 17-18 Senior We will allow your character to be older in a younder grade if you want. ) 'Relationship' Single Abilities (skills): Planning, she's smart, and organized. Even thou she is an Android she can give birth 'Occupation' She is the head of Tenchu Corp, she's working for Aizen Tenchu. 'Weapon of Choice' Doesn't needs one since she doesn't fight. Allies/Enemies The Corp and everyone else is an enemy for her unless her boss tells her other wise 'Background' Aleksandra D'Angelis Short hair artwork white hair anime girls 2800x1750 wallpaper www.wallpapermay.com 9.jpg|This is Aleksandra when she was young Images.jpg|Aleksandra when it all became blurry ANIME-PICTURES.NET - 278808-1528x1080-original-kriss+sison-girl-long+hair-single-blue+eyes.png|How she left after the surgery on her brain Evil woman by sakamu-d42gepu.png|How she became after.|linktext=An Evil bitch Centuries ago the Elven Race lived in a vast beautiful forest in peace, taking care of the forest and it's creatures till one day when the "Stars fell from Heaven". The 'stars' they referred to were the aliens that had been cast away from their planet, therefore becoming ‘’The Fallens’’. These aliens fell into different parts of the forest like meteors, the Elves went into a panic seeking guidance from their leader at the time. The Elven priestess, Erea. She ordered her army to go out in search for these fallen creatures to determine weather they posed a threat to their lands. Her guards brought back all twelve that have fallen, they claimed they posed no threat, that they've simply been cast away from their home in their planet. She took pity on the Fallen and allowed them a safe Haven in her home. They abided by her rules, helped out greatly and the two races lived in peace and unison for the time being. The Elves grew to trust the Fallen Aliens and grew rather fond of their new friends but the Aliens had a different agenda. The leader of the Fallen was Lucius. He seduced the priestess into falling in love with him, it took time and effort but he suceeded and eventually they were joined in unison. There was a secret he carried that only the aliens knew, it was that they were cursed when they fell. They would slowly start to lose their abilities along with their youth with time. The only way to maintain their immortality was to consume either one powerful soul or many souls equivalant to that of one powerful soul. Of course, Erea was the most powerful out of the elves and her soul would provide immortality for Lucius. The other aliens were to seek and feed on the elves they found fit their needs.He planned to take her soul from her the day after their wedding, when she slept soundly in his arms. But even he had a bit of a soft spot for the priestess and allowed her a bit more time. Soon after she conceived his child, not one but two, twins, and this caused a panic for Lucius, there was a limit to the souls his body could handle, since his immortality was slowly stripped away from him, two souls, even if it was one of a childs could cause him to break beyond his point of stability. So reluctantly he let the priestess live a little longer, awaiting the day she gave birth so he could take her soul and get rid of the children. As the days passed, he grew impatient and Erea began to take notice of his odd behavior and took precautions. She'd heard from one of the elves of Lucius plots and schemes, one of his followers, Christopher had fallen in love with the elf maiden and confessed. This news shocked Erea and put her in a dangerous state as she was close to giving birth. Surely enough Lucius was enraged and slaughtered Christopher and had unleashed his wrath on the people and the forest. The aliens had began their feeding, the elves fought back with effort but they were unprepared and it was too late to regret putting their trust in the angels because now it was clear that they were doomed. After the aliens had a good taste they spread out in attempt to find the priestess and her newborn children as instructed to do so by Lucius. Erea used the last of her abilities to combine her powers along with the maidens in attempt to abolish the aliens with one shot, of course it would require them to sacrifice themselves which they were willing to do. They stood waiting for the aliens, the aliens coming in fast in their direction, Lucius leading the way. And in the moment Lucius and the angels striked, Erea let out the full capabilities of her powers, causing a big explosion that swept across the forest, leaving ashes upon ashes of bodies and trees along with wild life. Only a few elves survived the battle and was forced to remake the village, as some of them were caring the aliens children. The breed of the mixed ones had evolved with the passing of the centuries. They were now known as the ones with the 0 negative blood. They were humans but with a capability of using their brain at 100% unlike the others whom only reached a maximum of 40% of their brain . After a long period of time a little girl was born in a poor family, they named her Aleksandra D’Angelis. She was stunning, she a creamed-colored hair with those beautiful sparkling icy blue eyes and the pale skin, as the years have passed she grew up into a beautiful young lady whom stole the heart of many but never gave hers away. At the age of 15 her family was murdered when she was away, she went to look for some medical plants her mother asked to cure her father, but when she has came back all she saw was dead bodies covered in blood, at the moment when she saw her parents lying dead in the main room she panicked, for the first time in her life she had listened her senses and ran away, only to get cought by someone that put a blindfold on her eyes.That’s when everything started to became blurry to her. She is now 23 years old , she’s 1,75 m tall , hast the perfect curves in the perfect places, her hair grew , her creamed-colored hair now reached the end of her back, but her icy blue eyes didn’t had that sparkle whom shown happiness, instead she had the sparkle that died for revenge. It was years now that she worked for Mister Aizen Tenchu, he told her she was not completely human anymore, because they had to put some technology into her mostly into her brain in order to save her life. She was the right hand of the Tenchu Corp, she was the brain and soul of it. He raised her since she was 16 , because that’s when she woke up from the surgery they have made on her. She was always dressed properly a lady with a great class you can say she normaly wore a black dress that went to her knees and covered her hands, with black gloves and high heels also black, she also wore black and white roses on her right shoulder that represented the two people she loved the most,her parents, she was heartless, she never smiled,she never laughed she was always serious, it never hurt her to kill someone or to see someone get killed or tortured she had no consciousness no feelings no emotions. She often wondered how it would be like to be like those humans she saw from her office pass in front of the agency, how it would be like to recive love and give love, but she never tried to. She was loyal to Aizen she saw him like a father, she did everything he said and everything he wanted, his requests were law to her and everyone who worked in Tenchu Corp. Category:Gen 1